


impatient

by Niglia



Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Also fluff, Canon verse, F/M, beware the sweetness, she's eager to go back to him once summer ends, smut abounds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: [Ade/Persefone]La regina dell'Oltretomba sente la mancanza del suo sposo e del suo tocco gelido durante i lunghi mesi estivi.Storia scritta per la 12° edizione del P0rnfest su landedifandom.





	impatient

**Author's Note:**

> P0rnfest 2018 – 12° Edizione  
> Prompt: La pelle di Ade è fredda, ma Persefone anela solo al suo tocco.

**impatient**

 

 

“ _Wary, Hades knew he should regret this day of hasty decisions. But she was warm. And sweet. And light. He stood, bowing low, bidding his new queen good night. To his surprise, Persephone cupped his face in her rough hands and kissed the Lord of Darkness lightly on the left temple. Under her lips, white stars blossomed in his hair for only a moment. They wilted and fell. And he fell_.”

— The Illustrated Hades and Persephone, Megan C. Lloyd

 

 

La porta delle loro stanze ha a malapena finito di chiudersi quando i sovrani dell’Oltretomba iniziano a denudarsi, strappandosi tuniche, pepli e gingilli preziosi di dosso con una furia che sa di fame, gettandoli per terra e calpestandoli confusamente mentre si spingono a vicenda verso il dolce rifugio che è il loro talamo nuziale – e che per troppo tempo è rimasto freddo e vuoto.

Persefone ansima e geme quando la mano gelida del marito si stringe feroce attorno alla sua gamba – le lunghe dita callose di Ade si aggrappano alla carne morbida e soffice della sua coscia, attirandola verso di lui, costringendola ad avvolgergliela intorno al bacino per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio. Sorride vittoriosa quando le sue unghie graffiano l’ampio torace pallido del dio estorcendo un basso ringhio dalla sua gola – e ride con esultanza quando egli l’afferra senza sforzo e la getta sul letto, i lunghi capelli del colore della terra in primavera come unico sudario ad avvolgerle il corpo.

La giovane dea allunga le braccia verso di lui, già sentendo la mancanza del suo peso sopra di lei – delle sue mani che percorrono fedelmente la cartografia del suo corpo, riabituandosi a lei, del suo respiro sulla pelle, delle sue labbra sui seni, dei suoi denti sui capezzoli che tastano, torturano, saziano.

Troppe notti ha trascorso insonni durante i sei mesi che per volere divino deve trascorrere in superficie, adempiendo ai suoi doveri di figlia; odia il ricordo del sonno perso a rigirarsi in un vuoto giaciglio, l’aria pesante e afosa sulla pelle e l’odore forte, quasi nauseante, delle rose e le lavande che Demetra ha piantato sotto la sua finestra. E quando il caldo si faceva intollerabile e il sudore le scivolava, fastidioso, dietro il collo e tra i seni, l’unico pensiero che le donava un poco di conforto era il ricordo nostalgico delle dita e le mani e la bocca del suo sposo – freddo e languido contro la sua pelle, il gelo del suo tocco unico agognato sollievo, come acqua di sorgente dopo una lunga camminata in mezzo al deserto.

Così Persefone combatteva insonnia e solitudine: fingendo che le proprie dita fossero quelle di Ade, immaginando il piacevole brivido della sua carne fresca contro la propria, accaldata – e, incurante delle povere ninfe sue ancelle che di sicuro udivano le sue avventure notturne, ella si toccava fino a quando non riusciva ad addormentarsi, procurandosi tiepidi spasmi che poco potevano competere con i feroci parossismi che solo il re dell’Oltretomba era in grado di provocare in lei.

E dunque ora lo afferra ai polsi, l’adorato sposo, attirandolo con poca grazia sul talamo al suo fianco, strappandogli un verso a metà tra grugnito e risata quando si ritrova disteso su di lei – le sue membra sono dure e ghiacciate contro quelle della dea, angolose e spietate ove ella è sinuosa e accogliente, ma lei mugola e rabbrividisce deliziata, lasciandosi avvolgere nel ferreo abbraccio di Ade.

“Amore, mi sei mancato”, gli sussurra mordicchiandogli l’orecchio, cullandolo tra le gambe e cingendogli spalle e nuca tra le braccia – come se temesse possa trattarsi di un altro sogno, l’ennesimo, scherzo crudele degli Oneiroi. Vorrebbe passare la notte a ricoprirlo di baci e tenerezze e allo stesso tempo lo vuole dentro di sé, subito, vuole fondersi in lui e stringerlo e prenderlo fino a cancellare i ricordi degli ultimi mesi trascorsi lontani e da soli – l’indecisione la rende quasi folle nella sua frenesia.

“Mia regina”, sospira lui sulla sua guancia, ammirandone il rossore, godendo della sua capacità di farla fremere con poche parole. “Ho contato le ore dall’ultima volta che ti ho avuta tra le braccia.”

Persefone inarca la schiena, preme i seni contro il suo torace, affonda una mano tra i capelli corvini del dio e lo guida verso la propria bocca. “Io i secondi”, replica leccandolo. Inghiotte il suo sbuffo divertito e lo tramuta in un ansito, un gemito – morde la linea irsuta della sua mascella quando il dio la schiaccia contro il materasso e spinge il suo ardore contro di lei.

La dea lascia graffi profondi come ferite di battaglia sulle spalle del consorte, invitandolo a compiere l’atto, a perdersi in lei e consumarla come entrambi bramano da mesi – ma egli, anziché assecondarla, le stringe i polsi e glieli solleva sopra la testa, imprigionandola in una morsa eccitante che le fa battere il cuore.

“Ade, _ti prego._ ” Le parole sanno di supplica ma il tono è provocatorio, il tono autoritario di una regina, e non fa che incitarlo ancora.

È sempre insaziabile, la sua giovane sposa, e raramente i due sovrani lasciano passare una notte senza aver goduto l’uno dell’altro; l’intera umanità potrà pure dimenticarsi di loro e perire, e loro continueranno a giacere avidamente insieme indisturbati sino alla fine dei tempi. Ma nei giorni che seguono il suo ritorno a casa – perché l’Averno è l’amato focolare, e la prigione è ormai il palazzo di Demetra – c’è sempre una tale disperazione nel suo tocco, nel modo in cui lo ama, che gli spezza il cuore e gli fa maledire ancora e ancora il contratto che sono costretti a onorare per vivere in pace e serenità.

Neanche la stanchezza del viaggio – la brusca transizione tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti, che strappa sempre lamentele nei suoi fratelli le poche volte che si degnano di scendere nei suoi domini per andare a trovarlo, quando patisce le pene della separazione dalla sua sposa – ecco, nulla pare turbarla.

Persefone si precipita tra le sue braccia spalancate non appena salta giù dalla barca di Caronte, incurante degli sguardi incuriositi e divertiti dei suoi sudditi, e da lì è una gara a chi arriva ai loro appartamenti privati con più – o meno? – abiti addosso.

Finora, ha sempre perso lui.

“Sssht, tesoro; pazienza”, mormora roco mentre seppellisce il viso nel dolce incavo tra i suoi seni – l’orecchio posato contro il suo piccolo cuore impazzito. La pelle di Persefone è abbronzata, e profuma di sole, e acqua salmastra, e fiori in sboccio; emana calore come se avesse rubato l’Estate stessa dalle grinfie di Demetra prima di tornare da lui, per portargliela in dono.

La sua lingua assaggia vorace il sapore di vita e aria fresca che la dea ha ancora addosso, beandosi dei suoi gemiti e degli ansiti che le sfuggono ogniqualvolta i denti del dio si chiudono, provocanti, attorno a un delizioso capezzolo turgido – e vi gioca, chiudendo gli occhi, succhiandolo e strofinandovi le labbra e le guance, perdendosi nella sensazione. Dolci dei, non mentiva quando le aveva detto di aver contato i giorni che la separavano da lui.

Il centro pulsante di Persefone è umido contro il suo sesso – liscio e setoso come i petali di un fiore, e Ade non riesce a trattenersi oltre; con la mano libera la accarezza a partire dal collo, le clavicole, sfiora il seno e il piccolo capezzolo trascurato con un movimento languido del pollice, e prosegue oltre – le costole appena accennate, il fianco che si modella come argilla sotto il suo palmo, il ventre morbido. Sente le cosce della dea tremare in impaziente attesa intorno a sé – stringono e premono e cercano di spingerlo contro e verso di lei, ma lui è irremovibile come una statua; sorride agli sbuffi della dea, a come si contorce sotto di lui per spronarlo e tentarlo con il suo meraviglioso corpo caldo e invitante – ma Ade ha trascorso troppe notti a immaginarsi come sarebbe stata la loro riunione per permetterle di farla durare troppo poco.

La mano avventuriera giunge infine alla sua meta, e si chiude con gesto possessivo sopra il morbido monte di Venere che la dea ha spalancato per lui e dal quale già gronda un succo più dolce dell’ambrosia stessa. Persefone geme in modo voluttuoso quando le dita di Ade iniziano la loro esplorazione, accarezzando e vezzeggiando con scrupolosa arte il suo tesoro più intimo e nascosto; due dita scivolano con familiare facilità tra le labbra dischiuse, e il pollice trova la sua posizione sopra il piccolo nodo che la fa tremare come un gattino – Ade abbandona per un attimo il lento suggere al delizioso seno della dea per posare gli occhi sul suo volto mentre le proprie dita seguitano la loro tortura, e trattiene il fiato come la prima volta mentre la guarda perdersi nel piacere che il suo tocco gelido è in grado di darle. Come se stesse suonando uno strumento, a ogni gesto corrisponde un verso – così il dio accelera e rallenta immediatamente quando sente che è vicina al culmine, usa un dito o tre quando lei chiede di più, usa tocchi gentili o feroci a seconda delle suppliche che gli arrivano alle orecchie.

Ah, se potessero vederla ora, pensa Ade con una punta di orgoglio e sfida, coloro che ancora credono che la piccola Kore sia prigioniera del torvo sovrano dell’Oltretomba – certo i loro dubbi svanirebbero davanti agli ansimi e i gemiti e il modo peccaminoso in cui chiama il suo nome quando si lascia andare e raggiunge l’apice, curvandosi verso di lui.

Persefone riprende fiato, socchiudendo gli occhi e sospirando di sollievo alla brezza gentile che scivola su di lei dalla finestra aperta; ha ogni intenzione di ricambiare il favore, non appena il suo cuore avrà cessato di battere come impazzito.

Accenna un sorriso quando sente il consorte risalire lentamente, disseminando baci e accenni di morsi lungo il suo corpo accaldato, fino a raggiungere di nuovo la sua bocca. Si distende su di lei, scudo e rifugio insieme, e quando la bacia Persefone può sentire il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua e geme all’idea di Ade che si lecca il suo piacere dalle dita.

“Ancora dolce come ti rammentavo”, dichiara con fare sornione, sfregando naso e barba contro il velluto della pelle della dea.

Lei sogghigna, allungandosi sotto di lui e facendo scorrere i palmi delle mani sulla sua schiena fredda: è come accarezzare marmo, pensa distrattamente; marmo che si piega e guizza e si inarca al suo tocco gentile e possessivo, ma marmo nondimeno.

Con un deciso colpo di reni Persefone ribalta le loro posizioni, finendo a cavalcioni del marito con l’aria selvaggia di un’amazzone – meravigliosa nella sua nudità, la pelle arrossata e i capelli arruffati, le braccia tese e le mani spalancate sul torace solido del dio.

“Vediamo cos’altro ti rammenti, mio signore”, lo provoca, ondeggiando lentamente sulla sua eccitazione.

Gli occhi scuri di Ade brillano, e con un ruggito la ghermisce e cala su di lei con rinnovato fervore.

È ancora freddo e gelido quando entra in lei, quasi doloroso – ma Persefone non anela nulla di meno; è a casa.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

(1759 words.)


End file.
